


I Can Help You

by Sabiny



Series: ABO!AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Wolf!AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: Baekhyun is having his heat for the first time since he and his best friend Chanyeol moved in together.It's not that Chanyeol is nervous. He isterrified.Because if he doesn't control his inner alpha right now, he might jump on the little omega before he even gets the chance to talk out his feelings. But with Baekhyun being so needy, he might end up doing just that.





	I Can Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I live for wolf!au I'm sorry I think I'm getting addicted 

"My heat will start soon."

 

Those words were enough to make Chanyeol freeze in the middle of the street. Baekhyun had to hold his wrist and pull him to the sidewalk before a car passed by them.

 

They remained in silence while walking towards their building, the one Chanyeol could spot clearly now.

 

To be honest, the taller male didn't know why he was reacting so surprised. He had a few hints. Like Baekhyun's scent getting sweeter or the way the shorter would curl up in his blanket every time they watched movies together. These things always happened when his heat was approaching, and after years of friendship of course he'd be able to recognize them.

 

So yes, he wasn't surprised. He was _afraid._

 

For a reason he himself considered stupid at the same time it was significant.

 

It's been just a few weeks since he and Baekhyun moved in together to their new apartment that was near the university campus. And even though they had been friends for years, Chanyeol had never known how his friend's heat was.

 

That was because the older never let him get near him in that period, and Chanyeol knew why. It was obvious. Baekhyun was an omega. He was an alpha. Things might get out of hand if they stay next to each other.

 

But now it was different, they were living together. What should he do then? Get out of their apartment for a few days? But who is going to take care of Baekhyun? And most importantly, if Chanyeol stay, what if he loses control?

 

He was so distracted in his worries that he didn't notice where he was walking to, until he almost passed flat by their door. Baekhyun gave him a confused look when the taller walked back embarrassed and walked in after him.

 

Chanyeol closed the door behind them and from the corner of his eyes he could see the omega sitting awkwardly on the couch.

 

"Do you want me to leave during your heat?" he asked and Baekhyun shook his head.

 

"No, it's fine. You still have to go to your classes after all." the alpha nodded. He was right. Even though the shorter had attestation to stay home, Chanyeol had no excuse. "But you should know... I might get aggressive for no apparent reason."

 

The younger tilted his head unconsciously, trying to understand what that meant. He knew Baekhyun wasn't exactly the chilliest person, but he never saw him getting aggressive or angry so easily.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know, it's just... the hormones you know." the taller nodded and walked to sit next to his friend, keeping a safe distance between them.

 

He had never heard about omegas that would get aggressive during their heat. They might get clingy and cry easily, or get isolated. Although he knew Baekhyun was different, and that's why Chanyeol thought he was so precious.

 

"Do you need me to do something for you?"

 

The eldest gave him a weird look with that question. The alpha couldn't read it. Byun opened his mouth like he was about to say something but remained like that, no words coming out from his plushy lips.

 

"I mean, can I buy you something you need?"

 

His expression dropped almost imperceptibly. Park wouldn't have noticed if he weren't staring at him all along.

 

"Uh... yeah, some water bottles and cereal bars would be great." the taller nodded again.

 

He wanted to ask something else.

 

Something he didn't know if he'd like to hear the answer, but it was mocking him to just go ahead and ask.

 

"Why don't you ask for help?" Baekhyun's eyes widened. "I mean, have you never been with an alpha to help you?"

 

"What? No!" the omega was almost angry when he replied. Chanyeol guessed he'd know since they were close, but they weren't that young anymore and he kept wondering if Byun had been with someone and didn't told him.

 

"So you are waiting for your mate or something?" again that look on the shorter's face that the alpha couldn't read.

 

"Yeah, kind of."

 

"And... do you already know who is your mate?"

 

"Do you?"

 

Park didn't know what to say. He knew, of course he knew. He knew since he reached maturity, and his mate was right there, staring at him like he was trying to say something through his gaze.

 

The atmosphere around them was getting heavy and the alpha thought about standing up to do something, anything. He knew he was a coward, running away from Baekhyun in the perfect moment to just go ahead and confess to him. But he didn't know if the shorter's mate was him. It happened sometimes, and he wasn't ready to find out he was one of the hybrids that had that sad destiny.

 

"Yeol..." the omega's voice called him when he stood up and it was softer than before. He wasn't far from the couch and turned over to look at him, noticing Baekhyun had a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

Just like before he looked like he wanted to say something, but they remained in silence for a few minutes instead. After a while the shorter sighed.

 

"Buy me some painkillers too."

 

"Alright."

 

After that the omega stood up and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Chanyeol heard the quiet click and his fingers grabbed his own hair, giving a long sigh.

 

God, why couldn't he just take an attitude? What was the worst that could happen if he asked Baekhyun if he needed him to take care of his heat? He'd maybe say no and if things get weird, he could say he was only trying to help his friend.

 

But the truth was he didn't know if he could restrain himself of falling even more for the eldest, or even claiming him. Things would definitely get terrible between them.

 

Or no.

 

Or maybe Baekhyun would be wanting this as much as him.

 

He gave a step towards the room that had the closed door, but stopped right way. What if he was just deceiving himself? God, why everything couldn't be easier?!

 

The alpha walked from one side to another, pondering. In the end he gave up and decided he needed a cold shower. Baekhyun's scent lingering in the air definitely wasn't helping him to think.

 

*** * ***

 

Chanyeol woke up early. His classes would start late today, but he couldn't stay in bed. He changed and thought about buying the supplies for Byun, since he didn't know when his heat would begin and if he'd be there to help.

 

He walked towards the shorter's room and pressed the doorknob slowly, finding it open. The alpha opened and saw Baekhyun sleeping in a fluffy blanket that left only his closed eyes exposed. Chanyeol smiled to himself with how cute the omega looked like this.

 

The taller male walked quietly to him and gave him a peck on his forehead. Baekhyun mumbled something and for a moment the alpha thought he was awake, but right after the shorter got silent again and he chucked, moving away the hair falling on the sleeping omega's face.

 

Park stood up and walked out of the room, letting the door open. He grabbed the keys and thought about leaving a note, but guessed the shorter would still be sleeping by the time he were back. Chanyeol closed the door behind him, too far to be able to hear Baekhyun mumbling his name in his sleep.

 

*** * ***

 

When the alpha was back with some plastic bags, he froze instantly as he opened his door. There was a really heavy and incredibly sweet smell lingering in the air and he knew who it belonged to.

 

He heard a whimper of pain and closed the door, rushing to Byun's room right after. It was dark in there and he switched on the lights to find the omega taking off his soaked shirt to throw it on the ground, panting like he just ran a marathon.

 

The shorter was sweating and by the time he caught the alpha's scent he whimpered again. Chanyeol walked to him and almost tripped on the blanket long forgotten on the floor, probably discarded by the omega who was feeling too hot right now.

 

"Baek, how are you? What are you feeling?" he kneeled beside the bed and held Baekhyun's face in his hands, feeling how hot it was.

 

The shorter seemed to relaxed with it, but his face was still crunched in pain.

 

"Hurts..." his voice was weak and he touched his belly, crunching up and leaning on his side.

 

Park was so worried he had to control himself to not panic now. Baekhyun's pheromones were everywhere and it was like they were begging for the alpha to take him, but the shorter was in pain and even though Chanyeol's inner self was telling him to just fuck the omega, all he could think about was helping him feeling better.

 

He looked for the painkillers in the bag and once he found it, he helped Byun to sit up and swallow it.

 

"Give me one more."

 

Chanyeol frowned his eyebrows.

 

"Baek, I don't think you should-"

 

"I don't fucking care! Give it to me!" that was when the taller got the thing about Baekhyun getting angry easily.

 

The omega just took them from his hand and swallowed one more, before laying back on the bed.

 

"You shouldn't stay here." Park nodded but didn't want to leave him in such state. "Get out, Chanyeol!"

 

He stood up and soon enough was out of the room with the door closed behind him. What kind of alpha was him, being ordered around by an omega?

 

Well he didn't care anyway, because now he had other things to worry about. The taller rushed to his room and locked the door, sitting on his bed and trying to avoid the urge of going back to the omega's room and claim him. He breathed in and out, but of course Baekhyun's smell was all over the place, and that only made everything worst.

 

He buried his face in his pillow and remembered he had classes to go, but wondered if he'd be able to pay any attention to them.

 

*** * ***

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" the younger asked for the hundred time outside of Baekhyun's closed door.

 

"Yes, now leave me alone for fucks sake!" Byun shouted and Chanyeol stepped away from it. His friend was really angry now and had locked himself into his dark room all day.

 

Just as Park predicted, he couldn't pay attention to his classes at all. The building they lived in was close enough for him to go check the omega during every break he had between his classes and already lost count of how many times he had asked the eldest if he was okay.

 

He knew very well what the shorter was doing in that room, if the moans weren't enough to guess. But he sounded so frustrated that Chanyeol just wanted to bark in there and help him already.

 

Baekhyun's pheromones were driving him crazy. His smell had always been addictive but now it was messing with him too much. He walked from side to side in front of the closed door, fully aware that he should let the omega do his thing until the heat was over, but he couldn't. There was something inside him that couldn't let him just leave Byun there, and he knew what it was. It was his inner alpha wanting to take care of his mate.

 

"Baek!"

 

"Go away!" Baekhyun shouted again, but he didn't.

 

"I- I can help you! You know, with my... My..." he stopped middle sentence. What was him implying?

 

"What?" the shorter asked less angry and much more curious this time. Park was close enough to the door to hear a sound that indicated the eldest was ruffling in his blanket.

 

"I..." he tried to keep talking and just say what he wanted, but it was like his throat closed. He bit his lips and closed his eyes, frustrated with himself.

 

"Yeol, if you have nothing to say, just leave. You're making it worst."

 

Baekhyun's muffled voice wasn't angry and it sounded like he was also close to the door. The taller male opened his mouth to say something more but he knew the omega was right. An alpha so close to him wouldn't help his body to calm down.

 

Chanyeol turned around and sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands and groaning. He was so angry with himself and this situation was messing with his head way too much already.

 

His inner alpha was taking control of him, and he could feel his surroundings getting heavy with his dominant presence. It didn't happen often for him to get like that, he was proud of being able to control himself. But now his control was slipping through his fingers and all he could focus on was not break Baekhyun's door and enter his room.

 

*** * ***

 

His senses were triggering. He could feel the omega. Chanyeol knew when he fell asleep, he could sense his body ruffling uneasy in his sleep and he knew when the shorter woke up.

 

Before Baekhyun could open the door Park was already standing there, arms crossed and his body full of a determination he didn't have before. When the omega opened the door he flinched with the sign of the taller staring at him.

 

"Why can't I help you?"

 

There was a heavy silence while Byun tried to process what was happening. He was breathing through his mouth. The sudden dominant pheromones so close to him was affecting his thoughts.

 

"What? Help... me?"

 

"Yes. You need an alpha to take care of you, right? Why can't it be me?"

 

Baekhyun's already flushed face was turning into a darker shade of red. The alpha almost couldn't recognize his own voice for how deep and demanding it was. And that was what was making the omega so confused. He had never seen Chanyeol like that, and god it was making him shudder. He had just faded away a wave of his heat and there it was again, lingering under his skin.

 

"I know you need my knot so just let me."

 

"I'm doing fine." Byun tried to walk away from him, needing some time to breath. But Chanyeol stepped to the side to be in front of him and block his way.

 

"No, you're not. I can feel your heat is ready to snap again, and it's only getting stronger."

 

Baekhyun's mouth dropped. How did he know?

 

"And it's all your fault! Now get away from me!" the omega tried to push him away but Park only grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He stared into his eyes and Baekhyun felt so small under his look that he didn't move an inch.

 

"Do you really want me to go away?" the alpha whispered close to his face and the shorter felt his body getting hot. There was no way he could help it when Chanyeol was acting all dominant and actually willing to help him through his heat.

 

Feeling that Byun's heat was there again, he let go of his wrist to bend a little and grab the shorter by his thighs to lift him, hearing the omega gasp in shock and grab his shoulders for dear life.

 

He soon threw him on the bed, climbing on top of Baekhyun and holding his wrists against the mattress. The shorter didn't try to fight though. He kept only panting under the taller and giving him wide eyes.

 

"Why didn't you ask me? Am I not good enough to help you?"

 

"What? No, it's not it!"

 

"Then what? You don't want my knot in you?"

 

Park was sure he had never seen Baekhyun so flustered before. He looked down and around them, anywhere but the tall male on top of him.

 

"I..." he began and the alpha kept staring down at him. When the omega met his eyes again Chanyeol could swear he heard him moaning quietly. "Holy shit Chanyeol, I fucking _need_ it! I want it so bad! Just imagining it inside me isn't enough anymore, I-"

 

" _Imagining_ it?"

 

Chanyeol smirked at him and before Byun could say anything he kissed him. It tasted so sweet, more than he expected. His taste was just as addictive as his smell and everything else about him.

 

He wasn't expecting the shorter to be so desperate for it though. He kept moaning against the alpha's mouth and arching his back under him, needing to feel more of his body. Chanyeol tried to back away to breath but the shorter wouldn't let him. He whimpered every time and how could he resist when his omega needed him so bad?

 

By the time passed he knew Baekhyun really needed to breathe he separated them just enough for the shorter not reach his lips again. Park smirked at him and grabbed the hem of his shirt, taking it out.

 

"So many alphas for you to think about Baek, and you chose me?" his husky voice was showing much more amusement for finding it out and he couldn't say he wasn't happy to know about it.

 

Chanyeol managed to take off the shirt with the shorter sitting up to help, but Byun avoided eye contact while laying back again. The taller chucked at his incredible flushed face and moved his hands to Baekhyun's shorts.

 

"Have you been fingering yourself at the thought it was me?" the alpha's voice was lower and husky as he threw the last piece of clothing on the floor, having the omega in all his naked glory under him.

 

"Shut up." the shorter mumbled and Chanyeol laughed, leaning down to touch the soft and warm skin. Baekhyun gasped at the smallest touch and grabbed the alpha's shirt. "Take it off, it's not fair!"

 

He complied and quickly took all his clothes off. Byun just stared at him and when the taller leaned between his tights the eldest held him close, touching his arms and chest.

 

"Holy shit, when did that happen?!" he whispered more to himself as he traveled his hands over the strong body above him. Park kissed him again and held his waist, lifting him up slightly for their bodies not to have even the smallest gap between them.

 

He rubbed his already hard length against Baekhyun's and he moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist and moving his hips against the alpha, rubbing their erections together.

 

"Fuck me." the omega whimpered against his lips and Chanyeol shivered. His hands moved down, reaching the entrance that was soaking wet.

 

Two of his fingers entered the slippery hole and he felt the walls twitching around them. Baekhyun shuddered under him and grabbed his arms, a needy moan leaving his swollen lips.

 

"N-no prep... just- umm... just fuck me!"

 

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. The hot and slippery hole felt so tight that he wondered if the omega would be fine, even though it was so soft he had to stop himself from the sudden urge of fucking him raw right then and there.

 

"I've been fingering myself the whole day! I'm more than- _ha!_ " before Byun could finish his angry sentence the taller found a stop inside him that had him moaning loudly. The needy way he talked while Park kept hitting that spot had the alpha smirking. "Just stick your dick in me!"

 

How could Chanyeol have the heart to deny it?

 

His fingers moved out of the wet hole and he licked them, wanting to taste it. Baekhyun stared at what he was doing like he was about to faint.

 

"Why is everything about you so sweet?" his smirk was soon covered by the eldest's lips against him, kissing him hungrily.

 

"Stop teasing me. This is torture."

 

Park smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, and the omega moved under him making the tip of his cock rub against the twitching entrance.

 

The alpha began thrusting into him slowly, still afraid of hurting Baekhyun. But the shorter gasped and moaned as soon as he felt the dick he had been craving for so long beginning to fill him.

 

His hands went down to Chanyeol's hips and suddenly pulled him closer, making the length fill him fully. He moaned loud and threw his head back. The alpha grabbed the sheets beside his head.

 

"Fuck." Park panted and Baekhyun wiggled his hips under him, urging the alpha to move.

 

The tight heat was squeezing him so good and the way Byun moaned with each move of their hips was driving him over the edge of sanity.

 

"F-faster... alpha..." Baekhyun moaned against his ear and Park felt all his self control flying away. He thrusted so hard and so fast inside the omega that the male under him didn't have breath to even moan anymore.

 

"I can't... breathe..." he said between gasps and Chanyeol sat up quickly, giving him space to catch his breath but not stopping the speed of his thrusts.

 

The alpha held Baekhyun's legs and spread them open, having a full view of the body laying submissively on the bed and absolutely loving it. The shorter looked at him and bit his lips, his hand trying to reach Park's face like he wanted to cover his eyes.

 

"Stop staring!" he complained in a whine before a particular loud moan cut him off. Chanyeol had found his sweet stop one more time and kept hitting it again and again.

 

"Why? Are you embarrassed?"

 

"Y-yeah..." Baekhyun looked like he wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking anymore. His moans only got louder and the way he was twitching around the alpha had Chanyeol breathing heavily.

 

"But you have such a wonderful body." the younger kissed Byun's inner thigh and it had the shorter shivering.

 

"B-but... but I... I-... haaah..." the omega tried to reach Chanyeol again but he was too far. He grabbed the sheets under him instead and rolled his hips against the taller, moaning needy and gasping every time his dick hit that sweet spot. "Yeol, I'm-..."

 

The taller knew very well what he was about to say and only thrusted faster, biting and sucking the sensitive flesh of Baekhyun's thighs. The heat around his length got impossibly tight and a loud moan of Chanyeol's name came from those sinful red lips of the omega along with a lot of curses. Byun came so hard he could see the stars through his ceiling.

 

Park moved gradually slower but didn't stop, and by the pheromones still in the air begging him to keep going he knew Baekhyun's heat haven't eased up yet.

 

The omega's dick was still hard on his lower belly and he whimpered, face flushed and sweaty hair stuck on his forehead. Byun's eyes opened up and met his again, both his arms trying to touch the alpha still moving inside him.

 

"I can't... reach you..."

 

"But I thought you felt suffocated with me on top of you."

 

Baekhyun groaned frustrated and pouted, making the taller giggle at how adorable that little omega was. He held the smaller by his slim waist, sitting up again and lifting the shorter with him.

 

The omega gasped when the dick inside him went deeper and began to roll his hips on Chanyeol's lap, feeling the transparent liquid oozing from his entrance and sliding down his thighs. He never felt so good in his entire life.

 

The taller groaned and held the eldest's hips, his hands traveling down south and grabbing the bare buttocks.

 

He helped Baekhyun moving up and down on his lap and his hands were squeezing the flesh so hard he was sure he'd leave marks that would take long to fade away.

 

The shorter moaned and leaned his head back, giving the alpha a full view of his exposed and unmarked neck. Chanyeol didn't think twice before kissing it, sucking hard the skin and biting it. He was really trying his best to hold himself back from claiming the omega, but it was hard with him moaning his name and leaning his head to the side, giving more space for Park to mark him.

 

"You're so hot, holy fucking shit." he groaned against Baekhyun's ear only to bite it and suck the skin under it right after. The omega shuddered on his lap and hugged his neck, holding him close.

 

"Alpha... your knot! Hmmm... I need it-... please!"

 

Baekhyun didn't have to ask twice. The younger could already feel his knot growing on the base of his cock and thrusted up faster while making the omega meet down his hips harder.

 

In the back of his mind he wondered if they were being too loud, but couldn't care less. The shorter was out of breath as he felt the knot stretching him open more and more, until it got to the point that Chanyeol couldn't take it out anymore.

 

The omega rolled his hips on him and didn't take long before the taller came inside him, the knot locking them together. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's lips when he felt the alpha's hot cum filling him up and came between their bellies, his body shaking with the intensity of the orgasm.

 

Park held him close and caressed his back while the omega went down from his high. He could felt his hot breath on his shoulder slowly coming out in a more controlled peace.

 

After a while the omega sat up, looking completely exhausted.

 

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asked while cupping Byun's face, his thumbs caressing the flushed cheeks affectionately. The omega on his lap smiled tiredly and nodded, unconsciously leaning his head on his hand.

 

He moved closer to his face and kissed him again. The kiss was slow this time and again Park felt like the eldest was trying to tell him something through the act. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun's curvy waist and he gave the taller a long peck on his lips before sitting back again, the strong arms still wrapped protectively around him.

 

"And now what?" the taller stared at him for a while, not knowing how to answer that question. Baekhyun moved the soaked hair away from his face and continued. "We're going to stay here for a while, so what do we do?"

 

Chanyeol pursed his lips and thought about a suggestion.

 

"We can... talk?" he didn't know what the eldest wanted to do, but he only looked at him like he was waiting for him to start a subject. "Well... how is your family?"

 

The omega stared at him unfazed for a few seconds before chuckling.

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really into talking about my family with your dick inside my ass spreading me open."

 

The eldest's words were so direct that it went straight to his crotch. His dick twitched and of course the omega felt it, and raised an eyebrow when he did.

 

"What is it? You get turned on by me being direct?" now it was Chanyeol's turn to feel shy and look away from the smirk Baekhyun was giving him. "Or is it because I don't act like a submissive omega?"

 

"Yeah." the taller whispered under his breath and the shorter froze. He was sure surprised, since he wasn't expecting Chanyeol to actually answer. "It's what I like the most about you."

 

Byun bit his lips and kept staring at the taller with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say now, it got him off guard.

 

"I think we should sleep." Chanyeol said in a quiet voice, breaking the awkward silence between them. The omega nodded and the younger held him tight, leaning them on their side against the mattress.

 

Baekhyun placed a leg on his waist for them to get comfortable and the alpha reached for some pillows to put under their heads.

 

"Stop... moving so much." the omega whispered between a gasp and Chanyeol chuckled, finally stopping and hugging the eldest close, making sure he was comfortable.

 

"Chanyeol," he called the taller and said male looked down, only to see the omega's face nuzzling his chest. "is it going to be awkward between us from now on?"

 

The tall male looked up and pondered what he should say. He couldn't know how things were going to be tomorrow, if they'll be able to look into each other's eyes again with the memory of what they had just done.

 

"I don't know... but we can pretend it never happened if you want." Park was trying to figure out a way for the shorter not get uncomfortable, but hearing his own suggestion made his heart clutch. He didn't want to let him go, didn't want to forget this moment.

 

But then Baekhyun held him tighter.

 

"I don't want to."

 

The taller felt his heart skipping a beat and wondered if the eldest heard it. Then he nuzzled his face on the shorter's dark hair and whispered to him. "Me neither."

 

He felt his eyes getting heavy and the omega relaxing in his arms. He knew they were too tired and needed sleep, but he didn't want to. He wanted to appreciate every second with Baekhyun in his arms. But he couldn't stop the sleep hitting him hard.

 

Chanyeol slept heavily but even during his sleep, all his mind could think of was the beautiful boy he had sleeping with him.

 

*** * ***

 

The alpha woke up and almost had a heart attack.

 

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw a figure of someone sitting beside him on the bed and it scared the shit out of him. But when his eyes could see better in the darkness and weren't heavy of sleep anymore, the sweet scent slowly hit him and he realized it was just Baekhyun.

 

The room was slight dark due to the closed curtains, but the sun was shining bright enough for its light to illuminate the room anyway. At least enough for Park to see that the omega was using only a shirt. _His shirt._ Oh god, he was on the verge of having a heart attack again.

 

"Listen," the shorter began and the youngest male noticed his voice wasn't hoarse from sleep like his own probably was. He had a water bottle in his hand, which he played with nervously. "I thought about having this conversation after my heat was over, but we already had sex and I couldn't run away from it anymore."

 

Chanyeol sat up worried. The way Byun talked was so serious he was sure he was going to tell him that he made a mistake, that he was out of his mind and didn't actually wanted to have the alpha in his bed, and Park was preparing himself for the worst.

 

So he just sat there in front of him, his legs crossed like the omega's who refused to make eye contact. Every second he had to wait to know what Baekhyun wanted to say was pure torture.

 

"I... Please don't think I was using you or anything, but... We've known each other for a long time, and since the first time I saw you, I-... I knew you are my mate."

 

Chanyeol froze after hearing that and he was sure he could feel it. He could feel his soul living his body and going to heaven.

 

"And," the omega continued grabbing the bottle tighter, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "It's okay if I'm not yours. I know it happens sometimes, and I just- I don't know... I guess I just wanted you to know."

 

The shorter looked down waiting for the worst, since Chanyeol never reciprocated his tries of having something more than just friendship. He was almost sure the tall alpha didn't feel like he was his mate. But then the taller spoke, in a soft and comforting voice.

 

"So I wasn't the only one who felt it?"

 

Baekhyun looked up to see the alpha smiling at him. He stopped playing with the water bottle. The omega could feel his eyes watering with happiness and, most of all, relief.

 

He could have said anything at that moment, but he chose to do the only thing that could show clearly how he was feeling right now. Byun practically jumped on the alpha, kissing his lips with everything he had.

 

Park kissed him back the best he could, but it was hard to keep up with the omega's eagerness. He could feel the heavy scent around them getting stronger with a sweet smell and realized his heat wasn't over yet.

 

"When are you going to claim me?" the shorter asked when he separated their lips minimally. He was so happy at that moment, he didn't want to be away from Chanyeol for not even a second.

 

The embarrassed alpha was really surprised with that question, he had to admit. He actually thought about it, and gave an answer when Baekhyun moved to kiss his flushed cheek.

 

"I think we can wait until the full moon next week?"

 

The eldest stopped what he was doing and looked at him thoughtful. And then he smiled. He gave him the sweetest and most sinful smile Chanyeol had ever seen.

 

"I think I waited for too long already."

 

All the taller male saw after that was Byun pushing him against the mattress, managing to take off the only piece of cloth he was wearing faster than Park could see.

 

He haven't seen the sunlight for a few days after that. The omega rarely let him get out of the bed, but he wasn't complaining.

 

Especially when they finally got in contact with civilization again, stepping out of their apartment after a few days having — Chanyeol didn't have much background to say so but he was sure anyway — the best sex of his life.

 

And even though he was under the bright sun, the constant little smile Baekhyun had on his face combined with the fresh claim mark on his neck made the alpha see that he didn't even have to step out of his apartment to see the most beautiful and bright thing on the earth.


End file.
